henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
BOARD
BOARD, or The Board Of Archaeological Research and Development, is an organization dedicated to stopping non-human creatures of the Earth and using their powers for human gain. History BOARD have been battling the Fangire since the mid 50's, testing on Orphnoch DNA before Smart Brain was making computer chips and had figured out the basic details of the Grongi's "Gegeru" before the Japanese police had even thought of the SCU. They were formed at some point in the 1800's at first consisting of five rich men who shared a passion for archaeology and the ancient. Then known as "The Society Of Archaeology Enthusiasts Of Soho" they bought antiques, curio's and other such things from auction houses and street vendors for years before deciding they should go and find something themselves. The men set off for Egypt intent on discovering a tomb that had lain beneath the sands of Egypt for centuries or something equally as exciting. The five aristocrats and their guides found a temple, hidden in the Valley Of The Kings and entered it, disappointed to find nothing but a stone slab. The disappointment ended when they realized that the slab seemed to show a variation of the creation story, though a couple of the men were a bit skeptical the rest of the group were very happy because it would prove the Egyptians worshiped a single God, and therefore help people see that idiot Darwin had been wrong. The men got into an argument and in the confusion one of them broke the slab apart releasing it's contents; The Undead. The men ran back to their guides and were told (though a little too late) that the Slab was known as the Monolith and served as a prison for a race of creatures known as the Undead. A race of violent monsters that were worshiped as the Egyptian Gods (The Jackal Undead was Anubis, the Falcon Undead was Horus etc. etc.). Just as the men were about to leave one of them was stabbed through the chest by an Undead. The group split into two after this, two of the men stayed in Egypt, guilt-stricken over their friend, and vowed to try and combat the Undead, while the other two retreated to Britain but were promptly slaughtered by the same Undead the moment they got on the boat. The surviving members set up their organization as a group of soldiers fighting the Undead. As the Undead spread through Africa, and then the rest of the world so did BOARD (naming themselves that in 1967). BOARD still did archaeological studies, to see if there was anything else like the Undead out there. There was; BOARD made first contact with the Fangire, Natives, Grongi and even the Lords. BOARD have multiple groups and buildings all over the world but their Main HQ is in Cairo. BOARD began to develop Rider systems at an unknown time, creating at least Blade, which was lost to Foundation X, and Glaive, lost when Komon Shimura left the organization. Creating Larc 2 came soon after, and was given to the daughter of a chairman of the organization, so she could fight for BOARD. Members *Miu Kazashiro Category: Organization Category: Wil Tal Category: Kaisu